A Long day
by RAbbitDuceLive
Summary: Jane is having one of those "long" days. All she wants is to relax and not chase leads and murderers.


**_Hey you guys, this is just a little piece I wrote in 30 minutes while I was flying to France. It just something that entered my brain and had to written :) reviews are welcome of course. As always be sincere. Hope you enjoy and I am planning on writing more. Tell me if you would like me to write more stories. _**

**_ Love you all_**

**_Lara_**

**_xoxox_**

A long day. This is what Jane Rizzoli calls those days that are just plain pain in the rear end, and as it happens this was one of those "long days"

"Damn it, he has him to tight to himself" murmured the SWAT captain assigned to homicide unit.

"Shit, well, there's gotta be something we could do" younger of the Rizzoli law bringers said. All 4 detectives went into "thinking" mode. But before they could come up with something the walkie talkie buzzed.

"Rizzoli, I want Rizzoli. She comes I let all the hostages go, that is final" before any of the detectives could say something the line went dead.

"Well, I guess that does it then." Jane ever the hero stripped of her gun held it up high for the perp to see it and placed it on the car trunk, hands still in the air she made her way towards the jewellery shop that was currently surrounded by police and occupied by a man that held 4 people hostage with him. All 3 of the remaining detectives didn't have a chance to even blink before Jane was already half way through to the shop.

"What the hell is she doing?" Korsak took his head into his hands and started massaging his temples.

"Damn, why does she always has to be the hero?" Frost her partner lowered and holstered his own gun and tensed watching Jane go.

"Shit, you don't have to worry about Jane" Frankie said fear creeping up his spine, both of his mentors looked at him disbelievingly. "You guys need to worry about running and ducking behind your desks when Maura finds out what we just let Jane do. And believe me! She can kills us 18 different ways with a comb, leave no evidence and dispose of our bodies so quickly that no one will know what hit us." Frankie stated, and noticed both of his friends gulping heavily. Truth was ever since Jane and Maura started dating, Jane has been more careful and Maura has been highly protective, not to mention very intimidating when she sensed that Jane was in danger.

"Dusmey, I'm here. Let them go" Jane shouted from outside the shop. Just then a door opened and 4 panicked people ran out into different directions.

"Fuck, this guy is not kidding around." Jane murmured to herself.

"Aaah, detective Jane Angela Rizzoli. They say you are one of Boston finest. I can see it is true." A man in his 40ies pointed a gun at her.

"People like to talk." Was Jane's only reply to the statement. To her surprise that earned her a chuckle from Dusmey.

"That is indeed true, detective, indeed it is true. They have been talking about me a lot lately haven't they. Dusmey that, Dusmey this. Dusmey divorced for the 4th time, when is it finally going to stop?" he made silly voices and faces.

"I am tired of all this bull detective. I didn't ask for all of this. You know what it feels like to have media tail you around town like you are their lap dog, don't you? Dusmey looked at Jane and she could clearly make out exhaustion in his eyes.

"Yeah, I can surely relate to that bull crap, man" she gave him a sympathetic smile, smile which to her surprise he returned.

"Why do you think she left me, detective?" Dusmey looked at her; he had no intention to shot Jane, that much was clear.

"Well, D, from when I interview her she made it known that she loves you, she said that the only imperfection about you, was that you always left your toilet sit up."

"Really?" there was hope in his eyes. He wanted to believe Jane, he so desperately wanted to. She nodded.

"Then why'd she leave me?" tears were running down his face and he made no effort to stop them.

"You were obsessed D! You were so focused on the media that you forgot about her all together, she is a woman and she wants attention and has needs. You ignored them all just to deal with public knowledge." Jane attempted to reason with him, although she had to point out that was not the best way forward.

"But we were happy, I bought her everything she wanted, paid for a photo shot, made her a model from nobody, was this not enough. SHE WAS HAPPY AND WE WERE IN LOVE!" he shouted the last part out, tears streaming down her face.

"THIS WAS NOT LOVE DUSMEY. You made her your pet toy, your trophy for display. You wanna know what love is? There is next to 7 billion people living on this planet. Some are afraid, some are going home from work, some lie to survive through the day, others don't want to look truth in the eye. Good fighting evil. 7 billion people, 7 billion souls. But when you are in love, everything you need is just one... this is what love is. And this is how it supposed to look." Jane was on fire, she reached into her cevlar and took out a picture and handed it to Dusmey.

"What is this?" he asked looking down at the picture

"Love" was a gentle reply.

He looked down, and there it was, in his hands was a picture for Jane and Maura cuddled on Maura's over priced couch watching movies. Maura was between Jane's legs with her back against the detective a look of pure peace on her face. Jane's arms were securely wrapped around her lover and held her gently in place. Jane was smiling into Maura's honey blond locks.

Dusmey smiled and handed Jane the picture back.

"Wow, you are one lucky woman detective. But do you think it too late for me?" he looked around as if just realising what he's done.

"It's never too late D. You didn't kill any one, not even touched any one, gave them water and food. Spooked them yeah, but other than that you didn't do anything. I am a detective D, don't you think I know that weapon you are aiming at me is a fake." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"you sure are as good as they say." He winked at her.

"She will wait for you and you can start anew Dusmey. You can have a family that you want and deserve, and you can tell media to suck it. Look at me... I don't even notice them mosquitoes anymore. Just hand me the gun and I will explain to jury and the judge what happened." She said and put her hand out for him to hand her the gun.

"Thank you for setting me straight detective." He said and handed her the phony gun. She gently cuffed him and led him back to the police car that was taking him into custody.

"Cherish what you have detective, and I'm sorry about what you are about to experience when you get home." He said just before getting in to the car.

"Huh? What's at home?" Jane oblivious to the situation looked at Korsak, Frankie and Frost all shifting a giggle.

"I'm getting old for this kind of crap guys" she rolled her shoulders and popped her neck in both directions.

"Yeah... cause it so just happens that you are 35 and sooooo old" Frost teased and earned himself an elbow to the stomach.

"Whatever you mugs say. I am going home and getting in bed, I just need to relax." Jane said walking off to her car.

"Yeah, well make sure your girlfriends don't keep you up all night." Korsak shouted but she was already speeding away from the scene.

"Maura I'm ho.." was all Jane managed before she felt her cheek burn from force that was applied on it. Did Maura just slap her?

"Ooow, what the hell babe?" Jane asked shocked with the force that her girlfriend had.

"Don't you "babe" me detective. How many times do I have to watch you play the hero Jane. How many times do I have to watch you put yourself in danger for the others. I can't do it Jane, I can't always live in fear that one day you won't come home and I will find you on my table." Maura was sobbing and shaking in Jane's hands. Hitting her on her still cevlar clad upper torso.

"Maura, please calm down, I am fine, I am here with you baby. And I am not going anywhere. He was not a threat to me Maura; he had no intention of hurting anybody. He was just tired of all the bull that world threw at him. I know I can't promise you that I will always be here. But I promise you to try my best and be as careful as I can be. You know I love you, more than I ever loved anyone and I didn't risk our friendship just so I would go and fuck this whole thing up. NO,NO I am here to stay Maura, with you." Jane had Maura's face in her palms now so she could look her in the eyes and show her how sincere her words were. At that moment Maura leaned in and crushed her lips down on Jane's, her hands locked around Jane's neck and Jane's found themselves around Maura's perfect waist.

"I see those psychology lessons didn't go for nothing Jane." Maura finally smiled and pressed her forehead against Jane's

"Damn you Dr Isles, you know all my trick too well, but as it happens I still have a few trick that you don't know about." Jane winked and picked Maura up without as much as pulling a muscle.

"Janeeeee, I am still mad at you." Maura glared at her but giggled none the less.

"Well then I better get started on making it up to you" Jane crushed her lips on Maura's once again while moving them both to their bedroom.

"You better, if you know what's best for you." And with that Maura landed on bed. Last thing she remembers before entering the world of pure ecstasy and satisfaction was Jane's cevlar hitting the floor of their bedroom.

_** The End**_

_**Love you all**_


End file.
